Psapfo
by Simply Kelp
Summary: She looks beautiful, despite the fact that she is dripping in lace, and pearls, and fringe. Luna will not tell her how such atrocious clothing upsets the doxies, which are the deliverers of luck on Tuesdays. Onesided LLGW, HPGW


Title: Psapfo  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Rating: pg  
Pairing: one-sided LL/GW, HP/GW  
Summary: Ginevra is getting married, and Luna is not too excited. Onesided LLGW, HPGW  
Note: the title is after a Lesbian poetess c. 630BC, she is more commonly called "Sappho," but I prefer Psapfo. It is because of her that the term lesbian has come to denote female love. She is known for her frank, unadorned verse, which greatly reminds me of Luna.  
Note 2: It's written in present tense, which can be kind of tricky to read, and write. It just sort of came out that way, and fit, so I didn't change it. I hope it won't bother you.

_---_

_Be happy, go and remember me,  
you know how much we worshiped you. _---

Luna knows she should be happy today, it is, after all, a very special day she keeps reminding herself. But somehow, the message does not reach her brain, or her heart, or wherever messages of this variety need to go. She would blame the wrackspurts, but is certain they have left. It's too warm for them in summer.

She has just finished adorning her hair with a wreath of small sunflowers. They match her sun-coloured robes, which make her lips smile. The smile does not reach her eyes, which she knows is not the way smiles should work. Ronald is over. Ginevra sent him to make sure that Luna finds her way to the church on time- she knows how Luna is oft distracted by the grass, or the insects, or the earth on the way to things.

Ronald knocks on the door. "Erm, Luna, we should probably be heading back- the ceremony starts in twenty minutes," he says, sounding especially uncomfortable. Luna vaguely thinks it is funny how strange Ronald is.

She opens the door to her bedroom, having to crane her neck to see Ronald's face. He has grown much too tall for her liking. She must learn levitation charms the next time she wishes to talk to him.

But without complaint, Luna follows Ronald out of her house. The church is only a small way away. She has already made him agree that they would walk there. The road is only dirt, which Luna prefers to stone; it is more comfortable on her feet, which must nearly run to keep up with her companion.

The church- one more precise might call it only a chapel- is filled with guests. Luna recognises many faces, but the names escape her. They do not matter today, though. Ginevra is the only person of importance on this day. And perhaps Harry, Luna's mind reminds herself. She wonders if the had purposely forgotten him.

Ronald walks Luna to the back room, where Mrs. Weasley is fussing over Ginevra's white gown. From Ginevra's reflection within the large mirror, Luna notes a tiara in the flaming red hair. It looks vaguely familiar. Luna thinks a circlet of daisies would look prettier in her hair, but she keeps the comment to herself.

"Luna, I'm glad you made it!" Ginevra nearly squeals, turning to face her. Luna knows that she is excited about this day. She looks beautiful, despite the fact that she is dripping in lace, and pearls, and fringe. Luna will not tell her how such atrocious clothing upsets the doxies, which are the deliverers of luck on Tuesdays. (She can already picture the dismissing laugh Ginevra would give, saying that Luna's friendly warning is codswallop.)

Instead, Luna says nothing. She settles for smiling, which, from her vantage point near the mirror, looks more like a grimace. Ginevra doesn't notice, however, perhaps too distracted with the prospects of the day.

The minister peeks his head in to announce the guests are all seated. Ginevra smiles to Luna; it is her signal to leave. Luna walks purposefully to the back of the church. The seats are all filled, and several people are also standing. From this point, the events seem surreal. Harry stands waiting for Ginevra. She enters through the back of the chapel. Luna can smell the delicate scent of flowers as she passes.

The ceremony, Luna knows, must be relatively short, but it feels as if it lasts an eternity. A sobbing Mrs. Weasley is passing an equally teary-eyed Fleur a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with. Luna wishes she could cry. She hasn't cried since the day her mother died, and knows she will not today. It would be impolite to Harry.

Luna leaves before the ceremony is finished. Because, if she does not see the kiss, then Ginevra will not be Harry's Ginny. In Luna's mind, she will still be Ginevra, the girl who talked to her when no one else would. She knows it was silly of her to love Ginevra so ardently. They were just friends, and never more.

_"Never have I found you more repulsive,  
O Ginevra." _Luna whispers these words into the warm summer breeze, wishing they were true. But the words taste sour in her mouth. She wonders if Ginny will miss her, for she has neglected to tell anyone that she is moving to Sweden to care for her father. She decides that Harry will keep Ginevra happy. Harry is a good man.


End file.
